


Illicit Affairs

by amukmuk



Series: Foxiyo Week 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Office Sex, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amukmuk/pseuds/amukmuk
Summary: Fox and Riyo have a close call.
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Series: Foxiyo Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078865
Comments: 24
Kudos: 75





	Illicit Affairs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catsnkooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsnkooks/gifts).



> This is inspired by @catsnkooks's foxiyo day six: secret fic! I'd like to thank you for putting this worm in my brain and letting me write this lil blurb!

Fox has been in several difficult positions in his life. He has been stuck under collapsed buildings, he has been held at gunpoint, and he has been standing in front of a group of fresh shinies - bucketless - after he just said ‘orgasm’ instead of ‘organism’. But nothing can compare to the compromised position he is in currently. He and Riyo had been _thoroughly_ enjoying a lunchtime rendezvous when Senator Amidala interrupted and _refused_ to fucking _leave_. 

Now, he is crammed under Riyo’s desk with his boner - apparently unthwarted by the close call - pressed uncomfortably against his codpiece. Riyo shifts in her desk chair as they discuss the bill for Clone Rights and Fox is rewarded with a glancing view of her light pink panties. 

He suppresses a groan as his cock twitches against the unforgiving plastoid of his armor. 

“I think in order to continue with this bill, we will need to form a committee,” Riyo proposes, clearly trying to get Senator Amidala out of her office. 

“I agree, who do you think would be a good fit?” 

Riyo shifts again, uncrossing her slender blue legs and recrossing them. Most of the time, Riyo wears light lavender pants that hug her ass oh so perfectly, but today she is wearing _thee_ short burgundy skirt. He has very little experience with fashion, but this skirt is enough to make him do a double take when she walks down the hall wearing it. 

Perhaps that’s why she chose it for today. 

Biting his lip, he runs a finger up her bare leg, from her ankle to her knee. She jerks and hits her knee against the underside of her desk. 

“Are you okay?” Senator Amidala asks from above. 

“Just clumsy,” Riyo answers, nudging him with her foot. He assumes it was meant to ward him off, but he catches it easily and presses a kiss to the inside of her calf. She squirms and he leans forward, careful so as to not make any noise - he frequently leads stealth ops and this may very well be the most important op of his short, miserable life - and continues kissing up her leg. 

“What about Senator Palu?” Senator Amidala asks. 

Riyo remains silent and he nibbles on the inside of her knee. “I’m sorry what was that?” She all but wheezes. 

They are definitely going to have to work on her Sabaac face. 

Senator Amidala repeats her question and Fox moves a careful hand under her skirt. 

“I, um,” Riyo stammers and Fox reaches for her panties, pushing them to the side. “I’m not familiar with his policies. We will have to interview him.”

Fox rubs a gloved finger over her folds and kisses her knee once more. 

“That’s a wonderful idea. We should probably interview every future committee candidate. What sort of questions should we ask?”

“Perhaps,” her voice tightens as he slides a finger along her slit. She is sopping wet. His cock twitches again. “Perhaps a good place to start is their position on clone sentience?” 

“Of course, we can’t have naysayers among the committee.” He tunes out the rest of her commentary as he curses his position. He wants nothing more than to bury his face between her thighs, but with the way he is contorted, that is simply not an option. Instead, he watches his own hand longingly. 

“I’m thinking,” Riyo begins and he plunges a finger into her folds. She squeaks and slams her knees together, trapping his wrist. “I, uh, perhaps we could discuss this over dinner?”

“Oh I’m afraid I already have dinner plans for this evening. This won’t take too much longer.” 

He suppresses a groan. Let it be known that the biggest cock block in the galaxy is fucking Senator Amidala. 

He crooks his finger and Riyo’s legs fall open for him. Her scent wafts towards him in the enclosed space under her desk and he bites the inside of her knee hungrily. He works her steadily, thumb pressed to her clit, finger hooked inside of her. 

Her legs start to quiver and he slows his movement. Oh no, if he is going to be trapped under here for the remainder of his lunch break, he is going to take his sweet time. 

“Well Bail Organa is a must,” Senator Amidala thinks aloud. He is certain he hasn’t heard Riyo utter a word in the past five minutes. Fuck, he wishes he could see her face. She is probably blushing furiously right now; her pupils are probably blown wide. 

He presses his face to her knee and takes a steadying breath. It has been a long time since he has shot off untouched, but dammit staring longingly into her dripping wet folds is going to be what breaks him. 

He speeds up his movements and her legs start quivering again almost instantly. She is so close, he can feel it in the way her folds ripple around his fingers. 

“Riyo are you alright?” 

“N-no,” Riyo stammers as he slows down. “I’m not feeling very well. I think we can agree on Senators Organa, Palu, and Mothma. Otherwise, further discussion will have to happen at a later date.”

“Of course.” He hears Senator Amidala stand, but Riyo makes no motion to indicate that she will be seeing out the other senator. 

He listens carefully and when he hears the door open and close, they both count to five before she is shoving her chair back and he is rocketing from underneath her desk. 

“Come here,” he growls, pulling her to the edge of her chair and burying his face between her thighs. 

Her fingers knot in his hair. “You are so, _so_ bad.” 

Yeah and she can punish him later for his misgivings but now… Now he laps at her like a man starving to death. He sucks her clit. He crooks his fingers, slipping in another that results in a breathy moan. 

She cries out, before slapping her hand over her mouth. Her thighs slam over his ears and her folds synch around his fingers. He massages her down from the high, her body twitching with aftershocks. 

“Desk,” she breathes and he clambers to his feet. Hoisting her from her chair, he swipes the datapads to the side of her desk and sits her right in the middle. She opens her mouth to order him to do something that he is so, _so_ eager to do when his commlink chirps. 

He groans and looks down at the blinking button. The uninterrupted hour he requested is over by thirty seconds and he wants to kill whoever is comming him. 

“We can be quick,” Riyo offers. 

A more noble part of him would deny her offer, citing that she deserves more than a quick fuck on her desk. But the more carnal part of him is already removing his codpiece and unsealing his blacks. “We have ten minutes before they send a scout team to my last location,” he says. 

She grabs a handful and he grunts. Smirking, she says, “Don’t worry. I’ll have you cumming in five.”

**Author's Note:**

> *fans self* thanks for reading!


End file.
